Talk:Age of consent
Late July I reworked the page with a "Change" versus "Status Quo" arrangement. As in most forms of debate, the proponents of change get the advantage of speaking first. I also took the lead of other pages with "Perspectives" sections and added mine. - JenniferForUnity 11:59, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Great stuff, Jennifer, thanks. MarkTilley 19:17, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Mid July I don't know about anyone else, but I am not comfortable with this. I think the information and links are useful for those who are looking for them, but I don't think the Campaigns Wikia is the appropriate place for the article. Perhaps this would be a better option? Chadlupkes 04:54, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :I agree that this is a bit... over the top. Perhaps one or two links and a link to perhaps the Wikipedia article Chadlupkes mentioned? --Keitei 04:59, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :It's still a campaign, even if most people disagree with it. For the record, I'm not especially interested in AoC reform (I'm interested in being able to live as an MAA without being treated like a child abuser), but I understand the arguments of those who do support it. The category of "Pedophile Rights" wasn't appropiate for the article, which is why I moved it to "Age of Consent". BLueRibbon 05:02, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, but "Age of Consent" should be both sides, no? Are other pages doing the different sides of the arguments in subpages (I think I noticed that)? If so, perhaps this could be moved to a subpage, and there be another subpage for the other side, with the main page presenting both. It just seems biased at present, in my opinion. --Keitei 05:07, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :::Well, it's biased, but so are other campaigns. If you're suggesting that there should be a place where people can discuss their opinions on this, then I think that's a good idea, however there is no suitable page in which this could be added as a subpage BLueRibbon 05:13, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ::::If the idea is Age of Consent reform, there are going to be those who are for and those who are against. The main Age of Consent page could summarize both sides, and then have subpages presenting an in-depth analysis of both sides. It's probably fine for right now, because I'm sure the people who are against will come marching in with their links pretty soon. And of course should we keep this page and its long list of links, there will be those who will want it deleted. I'm anti-censorship myself, but there will be many who are not... :] --Keitei 05:21, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ::::I don't want to delete this outright, or see it deleted without discussion. Bias is ok. We just have to prepare for the backlash. I understand this is a campaign for some people. BLue, if you're against the elimination of the AoC, can you provide some balance? And would you be willing to move most of the links to the Wikipedia page and link to that? I'm thinking of Google's spider right now, and I don't know what Jimmy would think about the connections. We can certainly ask him, but he may have wanted to avoid this level of controversy for a while yet. Chadlupkes 05:21, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :::::Although I'm against the elimination of the AoC, I believe it needs a small degree of reform. For instance the Spanish AoC (13 years) could allow some adults to legally coerce children into sex; that obviously needs attention. On the other hand, an AoC of 18 prevents people who are physically and emotionally able to consent from having a legally acceptable relationship; this also needs to be addressed. I will try to add some balance to the article (and I expect that other people will to). :::::I am prevented from editing Wikipedia because of blocks against the proxy I use (other people have abused it). BLueRibbon 05:35, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::About editing Wikipedia, IP blocks shouldn't affect logged in users anymore. There's been some reform to the blocking mechanism, so I'd suggest trying it out at least. :] --Keitei 05:58, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :::::::Thanks for mentioning that; I've registered at Wikipedia now :) BLueRibbon 21:14, 15 July 2006 (UTC)